Gorillaz Dia a Dia
by Debbie23
Summary: NoodleX2D!Mi primer fic iré continuando...espero que os guste,es mas de humor que de romance...pero tiene sus escenas:P
1. Chapter 1

-¡Noodle amor

-¡Noodle amor! –Gritó un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, delgado, con la piel verdosa y los dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos a causa del tabaco y de su (nula) higiene.

Ese hombre se llamaba Murdoc Niccals y era el líder de la famosa banda musical Gorillaz, Murdoc estaba sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y cuatro paquetes de tabaco escampados por la mesa y otros diez más en el suelo acabado.

-¡NOODLE!-Gritó Murdoc mirando al corredor principal por si aparecía del Car-Park.

Y así fue, una adolescente de unos 17 años apareció de una puerta principal corriendo de mal humor, Noodle era la guitarrista de Gorillaz.Se paró en seco en frente del sofá y maldiciendo con su mirada asiática a Murdoc se acercó más a él.

-¡¿Qué quieres Murdoc?!Se puede saber que te pasa estos días estas insoportable, no con Stuart o Russel, sino conmigo!- dijo tan enfadada que el flequillo de color púrpura se tiró hacia un lado, haciendo visible unos ojos rasgados y verdosos.

-¡Haha! Lo se muñequita mia pero esque Murdoc estaba aquí solito acompañado de una cerveza y mis amigos los cigarritos y he pensado… ¿Dónde esta mi princesita?-Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.Murdoc solía ser muy antipático con todo el mundo menos con Noodle, tenían una relación muy especial, como la de un padre a una hija, e incluso parecía que con ella solo reía y hacia broma.

Noodle miró alrededor con mirada cansina al ver a Murdoc señalando el sofá.

-Y… ¿Por qué no Murdoc Niccals mira uno de esos canales tan ardientes que suele mirar a las 12 de la noche cada día en la televisión?-Contestó la adolescente mirando divertida a Murdoc.

-Mmmm…Esque faltan 15 minutos para las 12 y claro…Aun no ha empezado…-dijo el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡No fumes tanto Muds!-Gritó la chica y fue a la cocina a coger un cubo de agua.

-Dile esto al Guaperas de tu novio.-dijo él refiriéndose al cantante de la banda, Stuart Pot.Al ver a Noodle con un cubo de agua se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó a la chica.

-Como no apagues el cigarrillo ahora mismo, me veo obligada a tomar medidas drásticas y a mojarte como un pollo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-No te atreverás…-dijo el aun con el cigarrillo en los dedos.

-¡Jo que no!-Y acto seguido tiró toda el agua en dirección a Murdoc,que se quedo de piedra con el cigarrillo apagado.

-¡SERAS!-

Noodle se fue corriendo riéndose hacia el car-park.

-Lo necesitabas…¿Cuánto llevabas sin ducharte cariño?-dijo ella corriendo con un Murdoc muy enfadado detrás.

-¡SOLO LLEVABA 1 SEMANA!-gritó él

-¿Y el pelo?-

-Eso…1 mes-

-¡Cochino!-gritó Noodle cerrándole una puerta de narices. Se peinó un poco y corrió por el car-park asta llegar a una puerta que ponía 2-D ROOM. Picó y entró.

Al entrar en la espaciosa habitación llena de teclados se encontró a 2-D o Stuart Pot, el cantante de la banda.Stuart se declaró a Noodle al ser ella rescatada del infierno por Murdoc. Ese mismo día se reencontraron ya no como amigos, sino que como algo más…Y a decir verdad, pasaron una noche estupenda (jeje: P)

Noodle le encantaba todo él, desde su infantil y inocente carácter hasta sus negros ojos y su azulado pelo, era…como decirlo… ¡perfecto!

Y Stuart también encontraba a Noodle perfecta, ya que con ella pasaba sus mejores momentos de su día a día.

Stuart iba a hablar pero Noodle se puso los dedos en los labios en señal de silencio.

Se giró y abrió la puerta para ver si estaba Murdoc, al no ver a nadie la cerró poco a poco, pero de repente la cara de Murdoc apareció en la puerta y empujó la puerta.Noodle no sabia si llorar o reír,pero al ver a Murdoc que la tiraba a la cama haciéndole cosquillas se empezó a reír. El único que no reía era Stu al ver su cama mojada y destrozada.

-¿¡Como te atreves ha hacer esto a Muds?-Decía él mientras hacia cosquillas a Noodle.

Noodle intentaba hablar pero no podía.Al final todo se calmó y Murdoc los dejó solos.

-Bueno, os dejo solos panda de inútiles pero ya sabéis; doce y media cena, mañana ensayo y usad precaución…-dijo él.

-Sí, sí Murdoc como quieras.-respondió Noodle con cara de aburrida al ver como se cerraba la puerta.Al cerrarse por completo se tiró a los brazos de 2-D que estaba estirado(por fin) en su desecha y mojada cama.Él acarició el cabello púrpura de Noodle y le besó al frente.

-No lo entiendo como lo has hecho Noods.-dijo riéndose Stuart. Noodle se acercó mas a él asta que sus ojos toparon con los suyos.

-¿Qué no entiende mi Stu?-

-¿Cómo has conseguido esta relación con Murdoc, yo desde luego le empapo así y…no vivo para contarlo.-dijo Stu pensativo.

Noodle se acercó a su oreja y le susurro:

-Eso es un secreto…-

Y acto seguido besó los labios del cantante.

-Mmmm…Y eso es otro secreto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Stu al separarse de ella.

-Digamos que si.- Y los volvió a besar.

En la cocina estaba Russel, el batería de la banda, un afro-americano de 30 y pico años, alto y gordo. Russel era muy buena persona, amable y simpático, pero cuando se enfadaba…¡Podía ser igual que Murdoc…O peor!

Estaba cocinando sushi (vegetal) en honor a Noodle, aunque a él parecía que le gustaba mas que a ella. Estaba enrollando el último sushi con perfección hasta que alguien le dio un susto abriendo la puerta fuertemente y gritando.

-¡¿Dónde está mi tabaco?!-Era Murdoc.

-Hey Muds- dijo él con su acento americano.

-Tú, gordo,has visto mi tabaquito?-preguntó Murdoc enfadado.

-Pues…Nose…-contestó Russel mirando por la cocina.-Pregúntale a Noods, fijo que ella lo sabrá, ahora esta con la manía de no dejarte fumar,¿no?.-

-Mmmm… Ya ves…-Y miró por la cocina hasta que vio una cosa asomándose en un armario de arriba. Se puso de puntillas y lo cogió, al ver su Marlboro sin estrenar se le ilumino la cara de felicidad.

-Gracias Russ, ya veré que le haré a la peque…-Dijo dirigiéndose al gigante.

-No te pases mucho…Y ya deberían estar aquí los tortolitos esos…-Contestó Russel.

-Mmm… esperare en la mesa.-Y diciendo eso Murdoc abandonó la cocina para ir al comedor a esperar la o aun no había estrenado su paquete de tabaco decidió fumárselo mientras esperaba.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron por ella la parejita. Murdoc se quedó mirando mucho rato Noodle y pensó en lo pequeña que era antes, una niñita de 10 años. Y ahora…Una mujer de casi 20 por lo menos…bueno…17-18. Le parecía muy fuerte. Sabía él que ese día llegaría y se iría por ahí,a las discotecas, a cenar con las amigas…Pero…¿Por qué ha ido tan rápido todo? Incluso él ya se notaba más viejo y aun mas mirándola con esa minifalda y camisa de tirantes que tan bien le quedaba (pero que no le dejaba salir a la calle con ese conjunto, no vaya a ser que algún chico se fijara en ella.) Pero ya estaba con uno, Stuart Pot. En verdad, le encantaba que estuvieran juntos, prefería al imbecil ese que otro que le hiciera daño.

-¡Muds!-exclamó ella dandole un beso a la mejilla y abrazándole. (Y de paso le robó el cigarrillo para tirarlo a la basura.)

-¡Aaahhh!¡No empieces!-Gritó él.

Noodle miró el cenicero con ya cinco cigarros apagados en él.

-¡Murdoc Niccals!¡No te habrás fumado todo esto tu solito en este mini rato no?!-Preguntó ella.

-¡Nooo!¡Ni en coña!-mintió.

Noodle se sentó al lado de Stuart y esperaron hasta que viniera Russel con la cena.

2D empezó a cantar "Tomorrow comes today", ya que se aburría, y Noodle lo acompañó.Noodle cantaba bastante bien,según todos incluso Murdoc, así que querian componer una cancion que la cantara ella y 2D.

Russel vino con la cena al cabo de 10 minutos.

-¡AL ATAQUE FAMILIA!-gritó él.

-¡ESPERAD!-Gritó Noodle antes de que empezaran a comer y todos de quedaron con la boca medio abierta dispuestos a tragarse los sushis.-¿No os olvidáis de algo?

-¡NO!-Dijo Murdoc y volvió a coger el sushi del plato, pero llego tarde ya que Noodle le picó la mano.

-Yo, como una buena budista…Bendigo la mesa.-Anunció ella.

-¡NO!-esta vez fue un NO colectivo cosa que provocó una mirada furiosa por parte de Noodle a cada uno de ellos.

-Y como veo vuestro entusiasmo os voy a rezar el Padrenuestro en Japonés.-Dijo ella con cara de entusiasmo.-Murdoc te la dedico (hehe) ¬¬

Ten ni imasu watashitachi no chichi yo  
O-na ga agameraremasu yoo ni  
O-kuni ga kimasu yoo ni  
Mikokoro ga ten de okonawareru yoo ni  
Chi de mo okonawaremasu yoo ni  
Watashitachi no higoto no kate o  
kyoo mo o-atae kudasai  
Watashitachi no oime o o-yurushi kudasai  
Watashitachi mo watashitachi ni  
oime no aru hitotachi o yurushimashita  
Watashitachi o kokoromi ni awasenaide,  
aku kara o-sukui kudasai  
Kuni to chikara to sakae wa tokoshie ni  
anata no mono da kara desu  
Aamen.

-Ahora si…¡AL ATAQUE!-Dijo ella.

-Oye Muds-Preguntó Russel mirando al cenicero.-He limpiado este cenicero antes de hacer la cena y ahora lo vuelvo a ver y ya has fumado, 1,2,3,4…¡5 cigarrillos!-preguntó él con cara de asombro.

Noodle miró a Murdoc con furia.

-Mentiroso.-le dijo.

Murdoc le sacó al lengua y miró a Stu.

-¡Hey face-ache!-2D reaccionó y lo miró.

-Dime Muds-contestó con una sonrisa.

Y empezaron a hablar sobre la banda y todos sus problemas,hasta acabar de cenar.

Como era la una y media por ahí,decidieron ir a dormir.

-Yo me quedaré mureando la televisión en mi Winne-wago.-dijo Murdoc despenando a Noodle.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella dandole a cada uno un beso y subiendo a su habitación.

Solo tocar la cama ya se quedó frita,pero a las 4 oyó un ruido de fuera.Estaba tronando y llovía como nunca.

Al ver el tiempo Noodle se asustó y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, ya que necesitaba alguien al lado para poder dormir.

Entró en el Car-Park y vio la puerta de 2D. Corrió hacia ella como nunca por miedo a los zombies,que solían haber a esas horas por ahí,y entró.

Estaba muy oscuro y incluso daba miedo la habitación pero al oler a 2D y oír su voz se animó y se hacercó a él.

-¿Noodle?-preguntó él mirando la puerta.

Alguien se sentó encima suyo y susurró:-si,esque le temo a la tormenta.-

2D la estiró a su lado y la abrazó.

-¿así mejor?-preguntó el dandole un beso en la frente.

-Prefiero mas contacto aun…¿sabes a que me refiero no?-dijo ella riendose.

-¡Uy!Pues…-pero un beso en los labios le impidió acabar la frase.

Noodle se estiró encima suyo y le empezó a besar como nunca lo habia echo nadie. Entrelazaron los dedos y se abrazaron mientras hacian el amor acompañado de besos y caricias. Noodle acabó en los brazos de él durmiendo tranquila.

Continuaraaaa!

Bueno,espero que os haya gustado…

A mi especialmente me encanta la pareja formada por 2D y Noodle…

Espero reviews!!

Drew


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 10 cuando Noodle se levantó en la cama de 2D y recordó lo que pasó anoche y se enrojeció

Eran las 10 cuando Noodle se levantó en la cama de 2D y recordó lo que pasó anoche y se enrojeció. Miró a Stuart y vió que estaba durmiendo. Se levantó y vio una nota de Russel abajo la puerta que ponía.

"D:

He ido a comprar comida a Essex, Murdoc me ha dicho que cuando te levantes vayas a despertar a Noodle y vayais juntos al estudio que vamos a ensayar.

¡Hasta luego!

Russel"

Noodle miró a Stu y se decidió en darse una ducha,se vistió de verano,ya que hacia bastante calor y fue a despertar a Stu.

Le acarició el cabello y le beso en los labios.

Stuart abrió los ojos al notar el roze de los labios de Noodle y sonrió.

-Mmmmmm.-Y le acarició el cabello.

-Russel ha dejado una nota debajo la puerta. Dice que Murdoc nos quiere ver enseguida en el estudio para empezar a ensayar…-dijo Noodle flojito,ya que podia ser que Stu se levantara con migraña.

-Mmmmm…¡Que palo!-Refunfuño él.

-¡Vengaa!¡Stuart Tusspot dúchate y vístete!-dijo Noodle.

Stuart se levantó muy lentamente y fue asta el baño.Allí se ducho y se vistió(con la tonteria tardó su hora y media).

Salió y al ver que Noodle no estaba se dirigió a la cocina,ya que olía a comida,eso,le hizo pensar(aunque le costó) que Russel ya habia llegado.

Entró a la cocina y vió a Russel con Noodle hablando y riendo.

Russel iba con sus pintas de rapero de siempre,camisa ancha,pantalones talla xxxxxl(el tenia la xxxl…(¿existe?)) y una gorra que ponia NYC.Y Noodle llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo negros con una camisa de tirantes que le compró él a estilo militar.

-¡Hola!-saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey D!-Respondió Russel.-¿Quieres una tostada o un Donut?-

-Mmm tostada,gracias.-respondió 2D mientras se sentaba en una silla libre de esa pequeña pero bonita cocina.

Apareció Murdoc en la puerta con cara de sueño y de resaca impressionante.

-¡OH POR DIOS!¡QUE DOLOR DE CABEZA!-dijo casi gritando y llebandose la mano en la frente.

-Uyyy… ¡Que raro!-dijo Noodle con una sonrisita.

-¡Anda calla y dale un beso a Muds!-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡NO!¡No te la mereces!-repondió ella dándole la espalda.

Murdoc se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído:

-Uy…Parece que hay alguien que se fijó el otro dia en un japonés guapisimo que pasaba en la tienda en la que te gastastes…mmm.unas cuantas libras en un cinturon de Dolcce&Gabbana, no me quiere dar un besito sin que esa informacion sea rebelada no?-

Noodle se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla de mala gana.

-¡Bueno ahora a ensayar un poco imbéciles!-Gritó Murdoc señalando la puerta que daba al estudio.

-Pero Mudsy dijistes que nos dejarias desayunar tranquilitos y juntitos y…-pero 2D no pudo acabar la frase ya que Murdoc le lanzó la caja de cereales que no logró esquivar el pobre cantante.-¡AY!-

-¡AHORA A ENSAYAR!-Gritó Murdoc recogiendo la caja de cereales mientras 2D y Murdoc se iban con miedo hacia el estudio.

Noodle se quedó mirando a Murdoc con una sonrisa burlona.Murdoc recogió en paquete de cereales y se giró mirandola.

-Hola.-dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Acaso no has entendido nada?-Continuó con una voz forzada de simpatia.

-No…Prefiero que me lo digas en Japonés.-Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Anda calla y tira para el estudio.-Dijo espujandola hacia el estudio donde ya estaban 2D y Russel. 2D estaba tocando su nuevo teclado electrico y Russel estaba limpiando su batería.

Noodle entró a regaña dientes y se sentó en el sofa del estudio con los brazos cruzados.2d al verla se dirigió a ella y le pasó un brazo por su espalda.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi princesita Japonesa?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.Noodle le miró y pensó en lo mono que era con esa sonrisa.

-Nada…Murdoc como siempre que esta imbecil siempre que esta en resaca.-respondio ella.

-Ya-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a seguir tocando el teclado asta que apareció Murdoc con una hoja de papel donde solia escribir sus canciones.

Tiró la hoja donde estaba Noodle ,pero ella hizo como si nada y empezo a morderse las uñas y a miraselas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Mmm…Ejem…-carraspeó Murdoc cruzando los brazos y poniendose delante de Noodle mirandola.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Noodle miró la hoja que estaba escrita con la horrible letra negra de Murdoc.

-¿Y esta mierda?-preguntó mirando esa hoja con asco.2D y Russel se sentaron en el sofá al ver el panorama.

-Esta mierda es nuestra nueva canción.-Dijo Murdoc.

-Ya… ¿Y como piensas cantarla si no se entiende nada?-Siguió preguntando ella forzando la vista para entender esa letra.

-Mira cariño llebaba un pedo impressionante y yo no la voy a cantar…la vais a cantar el imbecil y tu.-respondió señalando a 2D que estaba mirando la nada.Al oír las palabras de Murdoc Russel y Noodle se giraron para mirar a 2D que parecía que no se habia dado cuenta de nada.

-Cariño…¡Cariño!...¡STUART POT!-Acabo gritando ella al ver que seguia mirando las musarañas.

-¡Ay amor!¡No grites asi!-Dijo él asustado.

-Déjalo…-dijo Noodle girando los ojos.-Tenemos una nueva cancion que tenemos que cantarla tu y yo.-

-¡Ohh!¡Que wayy!!-Gritó 2D ilusionado.

-¡¡Sii!!Pero yo no tengo buena voz…-dijo ella preocupada.

-Mmmm eso ya lo veremos amor mio.-dijo él dandole un beso en la frente.

Dicho eso empezaron a ensayar.Mientras 2D ensayaba con Noodle las voces,Murdoc y Russel empezaron con la parte instrumental.Y decidieron que al acabar con los ensayos irian a comprar un poco de ropa para Noodle(que según ella llebaba cada dia lo mismo).

-¡Noodle!-Gritó Murdoc desde la puerta principal de Kong con el coche aparcado delante.

Noodle al oír su nombre bajó corriendo por las escaleras y salió fuera del edificio con el coche de Gorillaz esperandola fuera.Murdoc estaba a punto de arrancar.Pitó y al ver a Noodle saliendo de casa silbó.

-Ja ja…Imbecil.-dijo Noodle sacandole la lengua.

-Anda ponte aquí delante con tete Murdoc.-Dijo Murdoc señalandole el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Y Stu?-Preguntó ella mirando a los asientos de atrás y al ver que no habia nadie se sorprendió.-¡¿Dónde estan Russ y Stu?!-

-Puesssss…En los estudios Kong duchandose,creo.-Contestó Murdoc.

-Y..entonces…¡¿ POR QUE ME HAS HECHO CORRER TANTO SI ELLOS AUN NO HAN LLEGADO?!-gritó Noodle con tal fuerza que las gafas de sol se le resbalaron y cayeron al suelo.

-Uuuuummm…Porque me ayudarás…-Dijo Murdoc y al ver como Noodle cojía aire para gritar de nuevo le tapó la boca con la mano.-Y aparte de ir de tiendas te compraré lo que tu me pidas.-Al oír esto,Noodle se quedó pensando y dijo:

-Trato echo.-

Murdoc sonrió y le mandó ayudarla a limpiar el coche,ya que él de limpieza…mas bien poquito sabia…Y asi empezaron,Noodle enjabonaba mientras Murdoc con la mangera esbandía el jabón sin antes dar uno que otro mangerazo a la pobre Noodle que gritaba y reía como una posesa.

2D salió de su habitacion ya arreglado y subió hacia el primer piso,donde encontró a Russel dirigiendose a la puerta principal.

-Hey Russ.-dijo corriendo hacia él.

-¡D!-Saludó Russel.

-Buff…Me da un palo ir a comprar ahora…-soltó 2D.

-Ya y a mi D perooo…¡esque se ha de hacer!¡Por nuestra pequeña Noodle!-conestó Russel dandole una palmada en el hombro derecho.

Los dos salieron de casa y Russel cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Ah!Por cierto D,¿Cómo llevaís Noods y tu la cancion?-preguntó Russel mientras se giraba para mirar a 2D que tardaba en responder.

Al girarse y ver a 2D boquiabierto viendo el panorama lo entendió.Murdoc y Noodle estaban bailando,con la manguera moviendose como una serpiente y soltando agua sin parar,los dos mojadissssimosssss,vamos,chorreando y riendose como locos.

2D se fue girando poco a poco hacia Russel que estaba flipando por la escena,hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Russel boquiabierto sin poder acabar la frase.

Noodle giró la cabeza y al ver a 2D y Russel con esa cara,se quedó quieta y sorprendida y Murdoc al verla así tambien se giró hacia ellos con cara de miedo.

-Ops.-soltó Murdoc rascandose el mojado cabello.

Noodle se quedó mirando a Murdoc y se empezó a reír.-¡Vaya pillada!-

Vamos,que con esta escenita por parte de Noodle y Murdoc se tuvieron que quedar una hora más lavando el coche y secando todo lo que habían mojado,incluido ellos.

6:45,hora en que ya tendrian que haber comprado toda la ropa para Noodle,llegaron(por fin) al centro comercial de Essex.Justamente esa hora era la peor para comprar ya que los adolescentes imbadian las galerias de ropa y hablaban gritando en idioma pijo(eso último lo decía Murdoc y se ganó una colleja por parte de Noodle).Total,que llegaron al Parking y tras cuatro vueltas aparcaron rallando y chocando contra un Porche(mucha casualidad ¿no?).

-Que se joda.-dijo Murdoc bajito y riendose.

-¡Eh chicos!¿Como me queda?-preguntó una Noodle sonriente saliendo de un vestuario vestida con un mini vestido blanco.

-Genialll cariñooo.-dijeron tres voces aburridas que pertenecian a tres hombres sentados en unas butacas con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio.

-Dolly…Ya van 10 vestidos…¿no es demasiado?-preguntó Stuart mirandola con una cálida pero estoyastaloshuevos sonrisa.Al oir esto,Noodle se giró bruscamente a ellos y les miró con furia.Al verle esa cara tan caracteristica Murdoc entró al ataque.

-Y no lo decimos por nosotros…Sino por…-Miró por todos los vestuarios mirando que podia poner de escusa y vio a la dependienta malhumorada por su trabajo,al verla Murdoc le dijo:-Por ella amor…Mira como está de verte probar los modelitos…Ella no tiene tu tipo de modelo para llebarlos…¡Que pena!¡QUE EL DIABLO TE PAGUE ESA CARA QUE TIENES!-le gritó a la guapa dependienta que le abofeteó en toda la cara.

-Vale.Me llebo estos 5 y estos pantalones…¡Muds pagas!-dijo Noodle saliendo con dichas prendas en la mano.

Murdoc intentó hablar pero Stu y Russel le miraron con cara de "no digas nada que la cagas" y ahí quedo.

Pagó todo Murdoc,que la bromita salió como comprar comida para todo un mes.Y eso le hizo ponerse de mal humor.

-¡Mudsy!¡Te quiero!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Mas te vale niña.-contestó él de mala gana.

-Que bonitas las estrellas ¿no Stu?-dijo Noodle abrazada a 2D.Estaban los dos estirados en la hierba del jardín mirando las estrellas juntos,como solian hacer cada viernes.

-Si…como tu.-Contestó él.Stu miró la hora y vio que era la 1 de la mañana.

-Noods amor…Es tarde,¿no estas cansada?-Preguntó.Pero Noodle se habia quedado dormida.

-Rendida estas.-dijo él con una sonrisa,se la quedó observando un momento y luego decidió cogerla en brazos y acostarla en su cuarto.

La cogió y ella gruñó:-que no tengo sueño…-dijo ella.

-Si seguro cariño…-Y la llebó asta la habitacion y le dio el beso de buenas noches.

-te amo muñequita.-le susuró al oido,y acto seguido se fue a dormir.Noodle lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

-Kimi o ai shiteru-( te amo en japones…Ooohhh)

Continuaraaaa

Dejad reviewssss!!


	3. Chapter 3

Noodle se levantó y miró el reloj de Hello Kitty de su habitación,al ver que eran las 12 de un sábado de junio sonrió

Noodle se levantó y miró el reloj de Hello Kitty de su habitación,al ver que eran las 12 de un sábado de junio sonrió."_**Por fin,Sabado Sabadete**_".Se dirigió al baño cantando Dare y se miró en el espejo."_**Bien,ayer no me demaquillé,y tampoco he dormido con cola**_" pensó viendo en el espejo a una Noodle con el rimel corrido y pegado por la mejilla y los pelos de loca,pero se alarmó al ver un fenómenos extraño en su reflejo."¡_**Oh no…Oh no**_!"

-¡UN ENORME GRANO!-Gritó examinando la impureza..-Mierda…Suerte la mia… y hoy yo con una fiesta .-Se volvió a mirar y decidió pasar y maquillarselo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontro con Russel que parecía agobiado.

-¡Hola Russ!-Saludó Noodle arrastrando las palabras y los pies por el pasillo.

Russel la miró,la saludó con la cabeza y entró en su habitacion,cerrando la puerta de un portazo, cosa que hizo despertar a Noodle de un golpe.

-Joer…¿Empezamos bien el día eh?...¿será que me has visto mi nuevo amigo;el grano?-Dijo asomandose por la puerta de la habitacion de Russel.

-Bfff…No sabes lo que te espera…-Dijo Russ y se fue al baño.-¡Y vaya grano,cariño!

Noodle se quedó pensando un minuto mirando la habitacion asta que se fijó en un calendario que ponía el dia de hoy."_**Ja ja,de tan mal humor y mira que hoy es Sabado 5 de Junio**_",y pensado esto grito:

-¡Mierda!Mañana es…MAÑANA ES…-salió por el pasillo con las manos en la cabeza,incapaz de acabar la frase.

-Mi cumple,si cariño.-Dijo una voz rasposa detrás de Noodle.Ella se giró poquito a poco asta encontrarse con los ojos de Murdoc.

-Si…Tu cumple Muds…-Noodle sonrió y se fue corriendo hasta la cocina,donde estaba 2D haciendo…bueno…no haciendo nada.

-¡Noodle!-dijo sonriendole.

-¡Hola amor!…¿puedes esperar mmm 10…30…1 horita plis?-preguntó ella con prisa dirigiendose lo mas lejos de Murdoc possible.

Vale,ahora os estareis preguntando…¿Qué está pasando?Pues vereis,Murdoc tiene un pequeño problema con eso de hacer años…No lo lleba muy bien el pobrecito…En cada cumpleaños monta un jaleo…Vereís:

**Monta una fiesta con todos sus amigotes de Stoke-on-Trent,todos unos borrachos verdes.**

**Compra miles de litros de alcohol que se los acaba en 1 noche.**

**Empieza a insultar a todo el mundo y a tocar culos a las chicas( jovenes y viejas)**

**Al final acaba todo el mundo por el suelo o sentado hecho una mierda menos Muds…Él acaba bailando solo en la tarima sin camisa y abeces sin pantalones.(ops)**

**Y todo esto si le sumamos en que Noodle,2D y Russel le tienen que montar la fiesta,asegurarse de la bebida,invitar a sus amigos,llebarle a casa con un pedo impresionante y aguantarle la cabeza mientras vomita(¡¡waiiii!!Yujuuu!!)**

Y estas son las razones de porque Noodle huía de Murdoc,pero pensó en una cosa."_**Este año va ha ser diferente…Este año…**_"Y a medida que pensba esto se ponía roja de furia.

-¡ESTE AÑO VA HA VENIR CONMIGO A UN JAPONÉS Y VA ACABAR SOBRIO!¡POR JAPON!-Gritó acabando la frase en alto.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Murdoc que pasaba por ahí.

-¡TU!-exclamó Noodle señalandole con el dedo.

-¡JA!Una mierda voy yo a un…-Pero Murdoc no pudo acab la frase al ver la cara de furiosa de Noodle que le miraba con los ojos con llamas( no bromeo) y con el cabello ondulando en el aire.-A un…¡JAPONES!¡Con lo que me gusta a mi esos restaurantes con Kuki y Darimi y Fujitssusss y…-Sonrió con sudor en la frente.

-SUSHI,SASHIMI.Y UN FUJITSSU SERÁ TU PROXIMO REGALO SI NO ME HACES CASO!-Gritó Noodle soltando toda su rábia,cosa que asustó a 2D y Russel que se asomaron al oír esos gritos.-ASI QUE… ¡ACEPTA MI PLAN!-

-Si,si,si vale amor,claro-contestó el pobre Murdoc con los ojos como naranjas.

-¡VALE!Entonces…-dijo Noodle calmandose.-¿Me das un besito?-Preguntó a Murdoc ladeando la cabeza.

-Si,si,claro.-Y se dirigió a ella dandole un beso en la mejilla.Noodle salió por la puerta dandole un beso en la mejilla a Russel y uno en los labios a 2D,y acto seguido marchó.

-Ufff…Cuando le salen los genes japoneses de mala leche…la verdad que acojona.

Murdoc,2D y Russel fueron a la cocina a porfin desayunar.

-¡Mudss!!Hoy que haremos?-preguntó 2D con cara ilusionada propia de un niño pequeño.

-¡¡Aaaahh y yo que seee imbécil!!-Respondió el satanista malhumorado,ya que le habia jodido la promesa de Noodle.-Preguntale al bomboncito de tu novia.-

-¿?Murdoc,al final seguiras su promesa verdad¿?-preguntó el batería mirandole fijamente.

-¡¡Hombreeee!!Claro!!-dijo Murdoc rodando los ojos.

-No en serio yo de ti le haría caso,porque cuando se pone…se pone…ya me entiendes.-dijo con voz cansada Russel que se conocía demasiado bien a la pequeña.

-¡Ehhh!¡Culo gordo tu que sabrás de ella!-Y dicho esto se fue.

Russel se quedó embobado mirando las musarañas y 2D se fue hacia el salon,donde vió a Noodle jugando con la X-Box nueva que habían comprado para navidad.

Se acercó al sofá y vio que estaba por la última pantalla del juego,asi que se sentó a su lado y le ayudó(jugando más él) a pasarse la pantalla.

-¡¡Ayyy!!QUE ME MATAN!!-gritó Noodle al ver como un malo le tiraba cocos desde una palmera(Comentario:nose que juego es pero es lo primero ke me ha venido en la cabeza:P).

-¡Tranquila ,tranquila!Tienes que pulsar el boton que esta en la derecha que es azul verdoso.-explicó 2D mirando la pantalla.

Noodle al ver todos los botones,que porcierto eran todos azules verdosos y todos estaban en la derecha,gritó más.

-¡Eso no me ayudaaa!!-

-¡AY amor!¡El que está en diagonal al salto triple mortal que se usa para pasar esa pantalla del nivel 4!-dijo 2D al ver como Noodle intentaba esquivarse los cocos con cara de sufrimiento.

Al oír eso último Noodle miró a 2D con cara de no entender un coño(perdón) y se pasó el mando.

-Anda hazlo tu amor,que yo no entiendo nada de este mierda juego.-dijo ella mirando con mala cara a su novio por su gran explicación.

2D rió por el comentario y picó el botón,que por cierto,estaba en la izquierda.

-¿¡Pero no estaba en la derecha!?-preguntó Noodle mirando al peliazul con cara de asombrada.

-Ups…¡Pero mira amor!¡Te he pasado el nivel!¡Ya estás en la puerta de fresa(Comentario:Yo y mi imaginacion…¡¡madre de dios santisimo!!)Venga,te dejo acabarlo a ti.-Dijo 2D rascandose la cabeza y dandole el mando a Noods,que ella encantadísima cogió.

-Ah porcierto,hay que correr con el botón verde,¿eh?.-dijo él al verla con la misma cara de "¿eing?".

Noodle al oír eso le pasó el mando enfadada.-Si es que todos los tios sois iguales.-

-¡Amorrr!!No me dijas estooo!!-Exclamó el mirando el mando y cojiendolo silenciosamente.Noodle al verle sonrió y propuso una situacion:

-Mira,puedes hacer 2 cosas;una,ganar el juegecito de los cojones y perderte un beso,o…perder el juego y ganarte el mejor beso del mundo.-propuso mirandole con sonrisa picarona.

2D miró a la pantalla pensando: _**"Joderrrr…¡Es la última pantalla,pero…tambien es la única chica,¿no?"**_.Miró a Noodle que decía Tick Tack mirando al techo.

Dejó el mando apagó la televisión y se tiró a ella besandola y haciendole cosquillas.

-Mira que eres mala ¿eh?-dijo él haciendole cosquillas en la barriga.

-Que mono eres.-dijo ella porfin calmandose y acariciandole el azuloso cabello.-has perdido por mi.-Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios del cantante.

-¡Ohhh!Que bonito.-dijo la voz de Murdoc desde la puerta del salón observando a 2D,que estaba estirado encima de Noodle.

-¡¡Uooo!!-gritó 2D sentandose.

Noddle estaba roja y riendose por al situación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la japonesa a Murdoc con mirada de asco.

-En que…¡os estais dando el lote en mi sofá!-gritó él.

-¡Oh,venga Muds!Tu haces cosas peores ahí.-dijo la voz de Russel desde el pasillo.A lo que Noodle y 2D se levantaron rapidamente del sofa.

-¡Que asco!-Dijo Noodle cojiendo a 2D de la mano y llevandoselo hacia el pasillo.

Murdoc se quedó pensativo de pie.¿Que estaba pasando?

CONTINUARAAAA!

Enfin…

Gracias por los reviews…en serio!Es genial abrir el correro y ver que alguien te ha escrito diciendo que le gusta lo que esta uno escribiendo!

Sobretodo mencionar a kashu,ke me animo con su primer comentario.Tambien gracias a Mar de Lagrimas y a Lady angel huntress,que le tengo ke decir ke no,murdoc no kiere con noddle,es simplemente que es como una hija…¿y que padre kiere ke su hija tenga novio?NINGUNO!(incluso el mio…buaaahhh)

Bueno,eso es todo

Graciasssss!!

Besoss!

Drew!


End file.
